


Through Cursed Eyes(do books have eyes asking for a friend)

by BossyMomoChan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Murder too vague murder, Romance through the eyes of a cursed grimoire must be confusing, Vague references to blood, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/BossyMomoChan
Summary: Freshly rescued from a cursed mansion join Frisky and The Darkness (mostly Frisky) as the travel over mountains and across oceans with the great (absolute mess) that is the Oxventure Guild.
Relationships: Merilwen/Prudence (Oxventure)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Through Cursed Eyes(do books have eyes asking for a friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xellos_Makuzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xellos_Makuzo/gifts).



> Thanks to Xellos_Makuzo for the great idea!
> 
> Also I'm quite happy with this but I'm not sure if I should make it a multi chapter fic let me know what y'all think in the comments. (Assuming people read these things and I'm not talking to empty air)  
> ~BMC

Silence. Endless silence. Always quiet.

**Crash** **.** _What is that? Find it!_

Shuffling, searching the enclosure.

Its gone now. Quiet returns.

Lonely but not quite lonely. There's another here, like me but not me. The ghost too. I don't like the ghost, too loud, he never lets us out.

Stuck. No door. Just a big wall, too strong for feeble legs. I want to leave. Why are we here?

**Creak!** _There it is again!_ Searching once more. Crashing into the other me-not me. Listen....

Its gone again.

Its cold here. Why is it cold? Can I be cold? Is it even real....

Am _I_ real?

_Out_! I want out! Don't want to be cold anymore! I want to be warm again!

Snarling together, the great wall is moving. Pushing closer and closer. All encompassing darkness darker than black. 

Out! _Out!_ **Out!** _ **Let me out!**_

* * *

"Frisky, it's time to go!" I tumble my way to the floor, confused beyond reason.

It comes back to me as I scan the rooms contents; big fluffy shelf, alter for the sky squid, smells of sulfur and blood...

_I'm home! My new library!_ I'm _Frisky, that's_ my _name!_

I'm not in the cold place anymore. The red lady broke us out, gave us names and a much better home.

It may have only been a few days but I know that nothing could possibly make this better.

The moment she walked through the wall I knew something was different. The red lady wasn't like the other visitors, she wasn't scared of us. She could've easily hurt us but instead the red lady gave us _hugs!_ They gave warmth! Long sought out warmth and freedom.

Not only that but turns out the red lady is _really_ powerful. It makes me feel safe.

They do plenty of weird things though. Like when they stare at the lady who smells like the forest all the time or when they hold each others appendages.

Uprights are so strange.

"Frisky!" _The red lady is calling me! Have to hurry!_

I scramble my way out the door and across the the deck of the 'ship' I think it's called and leap into her arms.

"There you are baby! Someone overslept didn't they?" The red lady is making weird noises with their face but she's smiling so it must be okay.

"I don't think those things sleep, Prudence." The one eyed man is talking now, he confuses me. Sometimes he has one eye and sometimes he has _two._ Its quite odd. He doesn't even let us play with his hat, it wasn't our fault the other one couldn't take it. "They are books, you know. Cursed book but still books."

"How dare you! Frisky and The Darkness are the sweetest babies in the whole world." The red lady is holding me tighter now but I don't mind, her warmth is comforting and I love it when she gives me scratches.

I'm trampled and squished for a moment. The Darkness is trying to take my scratches again by climbing over me. They think they're special because they have the longest name but its clear I'm the red lady's favorite, I get all the best pets and treats.

I won't let them get any further and give them a bite to the spine. The Darkness yelps and leaps for me, I jump and run off, the other not far behind.

We devolve into a vigorous wrestling match rolling between the lizardman's feet. _They think_ they're _the favorite? I'll show them!_

"Are they trying to kill each other again?" The green one who smells of dirt and leather asks.

"No they're just playing around. Let's go Frisky, The Darkness we have places to go and people to kill!" The red lady shouts as the move with the others down the ramp. The two of us a shuffle after them as quickly as we can. It doesn't matter just how much The Darkness and I fight, neither of us want to leave the kind red lady who freed us from the walls of the great cage.

The red lady is making big gestures with their appendages at the one eyed man as they move, reaching down to caress us as they go.

I wonder what adventures await us today.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really make book feel angst......
> 
> Yes. 
> 
> Yes I did


End file.
